


Helpful

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the words "Can I help?" mean more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful

“Can I help?” 

Michonne looks up at Andrea from where she's crouched, trying to force the door to yet another abandoned house. The crowbar is stuck between the door and the frame, but it's not coming easy. The blonde looks down at her as she tries to wiggle it in further to give it more purchase. 

“Just hold onto them, I've got this.” Michonne gestures to the mutilated walkers that they've been towing along. Andrea nods and looks away. 

Michonne gets the door open, and realizes that she really should have thanked her for the offer. Next time she would.

**

“I can carry that if you want.” 

Andrea holds out her hand. They lucked out today. The abandoned supermarket still had a bunch of canned goods in it, so they grabbed as much as they could carry, along with a jug of wine. That's as much a necessity as anything else at this point. They both need something to make them numb for at least a little bit. 

“Knock yourself out.” Michonne hands her the jug and one of the bags. The floor inside the store is littered with debris, and there's the sound of birds flapping their wings and cooing by the ceiling. 

“This place is just a glorified birdhouse now.” She murmurs, tucking her dreadlocks into a ponytail. 

“Better full of birds than walkers.” Andrea responds. They walk back to their shelter in silence.

**

“Here, I'll get that.” 

The blonde grabs the boards that Michonne collected and one by one she holds them up so that Michonne can hammer them across the windows. The weather is getting bad, so they have to hunker down for a little bit. The wood probably wouldn't help much if walkers do come, but they do it anyway. 

“It's just like in 'Night Of The Living Dead.'” Andrea jokes.

“Never saw it.” Michonne concentrates on hammering the boards and not on the way Andrea's face looks when she smiles. 

“It was pretty good. People get stuck in a house, surrounded by dead people trying to eat them. The Black guy's the hero, but he ends up shot in the end by rednecks.” 

“Sounds like a real feel-good movie.” 

“The whole thing was a metaphor for racism.” Andrea places another board right below the one Michonne's just hammered up. It's making it so very little light it shining through, and the light that does is weak.

“'Cause heaven knows people can't understand the effects of racism unless it's a metaphor or it has Black people dying.” It's harsh, but Michonne isn't concerned about that anymore.

“Pretty much.” Andrea's hands are splayed out over the wood, and Michonne can't help but appreciate how nice her hands are, strong and slender.

This time she remembers to thank Andrea. That gets the blonde smiling, and Michonne never forgets to thank her ever again.

**

“Here, have some.”

Andrea is holding out the bag of M&Ms to Michonne, surprising her out of her staring. The blonde figures she's staring at the candy. That's fortunate, because she's not about to let the other woman know she was staring at her hands again. 

Michonne holds out her hand, and Andrea tips out some of the candies into it. They shine dully, orange, red, blue and brown. She eats them one by one, savoring the stale taste of the candy shells and the chocolate. 

**

“Do you need a hand?”

The question breaks the silence of the room, and Michonne stops what she was doing. She figured she was being discreet, but obviously not enough. Breathing is hard for her to do now, whether it's embarrassment or arousal she's not quite sure. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-” Andrea sounds embarrassed now. She sounded flirty and seductive before.

“No it's ok.” Michonne tries to think of something good to say, to make this moment worth remembering even if it turns out to be a one time offer. “I, uh, I could use a hand.” 

She curses herself for not managing to sound suave or cute about it, but she hears the blonde get up. Next thing she knows, she's unzipping her sleeping bag and slipping in with her. 

“Good thing this is big enough for two huh?” 

“Yeah.” Michonne turns around to face the other woman. It's been a long time since she's been with another woman, and it feels like forever since someone's looked at her or touched her. The guilt she's felt since this all began surges up again inside of her. The guilt for being alive while so many others are dead, the guilt for actually feeling pleasure while the world is knee-deep in misery. But then Andrea kisses her. Her lips make the guilt recede for now, and that alone is worth doing this. 

“God...you're so beautiful.” Andrea whispers before kissing her again, her hands wandering down. Her hand pushes Michonne's out of the way, and she starts to touch her. 

The noise Michonne makes is so ridiculous Andrea starts to giggle, but thankfully she doesn't stop her hand. 

“You like that?” 

“Yeah.” She slides an arm underneath the blonde and brings her closer. “It's been a while.”

“I can tell.” Andrea's mouth is pressing kisses on her face down to her jaw. “You feel nice.”

The way that the other woman says that make her Michonne melt. All that matters now is Andrea's hands, and her mouth, and the way she keeps saying sweet things while she strokes her. It's all so good that Michonne had to return the favor.

“What're you doing?” Andrea asks before placing a sucking kiss on Michonne's neck.

“Helping you out.” Her hand slips under the other woman's jeans, and when she feels how wet the blonde is it almost kills her. The noises Andrea makes when she moves her fingers make her even weaker, but it would be the height of rudeness to die in the middle of sex. So instead she tries to make the blonde feel as good as she's making Michonne feel. 

And it works, if the way that Andrea has to cover her mouth with the sleeping bag to prevent her screams from alerting every walker in the area is any indication. There's no reason for her to leave the sleeping bag, and Michonne sure as hell isn't going to kick her out. Not after what she's done for her, not just now, but from the moment they met. They help each other out. That's just the way it is. The blonde cuddles up to her, and Michonne turns around so she can be the little spoon. She can feel the blonde nuzzling and rubbing her chin against the back of her neck. It's so comforting it makes her regret they didn't do this sooner.

“Thanks for letting me do that for you.” Andrea says before placing a soft kiss on the nape of Michonne's neck.

“No problem blondie.” Michonne holds onto her hand. “You're a real help.”


End file.
